villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Edmund Peacock
Edmund Peacock is the secondary antagonist of The X-Files episode "Home", alongside his "brothers", who made up the Peacock Family: he was also revealed as the patriarch of the entire family, having fathered the other boys with his mother, Mrs. Peacock, following the death of her original husband in a car crash (which also caused her to lose her arms and legs). While Mrs. Peacock acted as the brains of the clan it was Edmund who acted as the "father" figure and leader of the clan - as such he was the most protective of the Peacocks and also the most intelligent and cunning next to Mrs. Peacock, capable of driving a car and making death-traps while also being fully capable of regressing into an animalistic rage when necessary. He was portrayed by Chris Nelson Norris. History Edmund is the eldest son of Mrs. Peacock and by her the father of both George and Sherman - all of them were extremely deformed mutants due to generations of inbreeding dating back to the Civil War era; living in isolation in the Peacock House the "brothers" fended for themselves and lived a life far removed from modern society, becoming near-feral as a result. Edmund, however, retained more intelligence than the others and as such could drive a car, listen to music and "tend" to Mrs. Peacock - this included mating with her to try and make more children (presumably aiming for a female, as all offspring so far were male). One such union produced an infant that was born so deformed and sick that Edmund and the "boys" had no option than to bury the baby alive in a patch of ground away from the main house, during the burial Edmund is shown to grieve bitterly but returns to the house with his sons to resume their lives. When the baby's body is found by locals things quickly turn darker yet as FBI Agents Mulder and Scully try to question the Peacocks over the incident but can not find them - they are unaware that Mrs. Peacock was in the house, hidden from view but aware of their intrusion. Fearing that the agents would force change upon them Mrs. Peacock had Edmund and the boys head over to the local sheriff's home at night - which Edmund did, driving and playing his favorite song "Wonderful Wonderful" on full blast as he did so. Edmund then led a brutal home invasion in which they bludgeoned the sheriff and his wife to death with clubs to such a degree it was compared to "going caveman" - after killing the family Edmund and the boys once again returned to their house, thinking that the murders would serve as a warning not to disturb them again. This, of course, only served to hasten the fight to capture the murderous family and the agents staged a raid on the Peacock House with the Deputy - distracting Edmund and the boys by freeing livestock, though only after losing the Deputy to a bobby-trap set up by Edmund in the form of a large axe. After a while however Edmund and the boys returned and flew into a rage upon finding Mulder and Scully not only in their home but with Mrs. Peacock - losing both George and Sherman in the resulting conflict Edmund managed to take Mrs. Peacock and flee the scene with his car, driving to parts unknown. Later it is shown that Edmund and Mrs. Peacock are once again mating in the trunk of his car, Mrs. Peacock comforts Edmund over the deaths of George and Sherman, telling him he should be proud and that the task now fell to him to ensure the pair could find a new place to call home and start anew.. with those parting words Edmund gets out of the trunk, carefully closes it and hops into his car to drive away, seeking a remote place by which to start a new family. Season 11 (Comic Book - Non-Canon) Edmund and Mrs. Peacock would return as the central antagonists of the now non-canon comic book, "Home Again" storyarc - in which a fugitive-status Mulder stumbles upon a remote farm that the pair have been using to breed a new line of Peacocks and once again get into confrontation with the former FBI agent. This story also shows that there are many more Peacocks than originally thought as Edmund and Mrs. Peacock plan a "Peacock Family Reunion" event - the events of these comics are no longer part of the X-Files main canon but can be considered "alternative media". Abilities Edmund is heavily mutated and feels no physical pain, thus can withstand immense damage and can enter an animalistic rage when necessary - becoming the "alpha" of the pack, regressing to primitive behaviors such as circling prey and is incredibly strong. Edmund is mute, like his offspring, yet shows more range of emotion than they do - frequently Edmund is shown to mourn, such as when he grieved the death of his child as the others buried it : he also showed higher intelligence and was able to drive a car and create death-traps, he was fond of the song "Wonderful, Wonderful" - which he constantly played when driving, a symbol of his pride for his family and their ways. Trivia *"Home" is the most controversial episode of The X-Files to ever air and was banned from re-airing due to its graphic violence, inbreeding plot and infanticide - even when it is allowed to air it is often censored. Category:Ferals Category:Mutants Category:The X-Files Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Rapists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Karma Houdini Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Mute Category:Leader Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Protective Category:Humanoid